


Good Intentions

by haruka



Category: RH Plus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-06
Updated: 2008-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Makoto and Ageha go on a mission without consent or back-up.</p><p>This is the result of a 15-minute prompt challenge that ran longer.  The prompt is stated at the end of the ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Intentions

Good Intentions (RH Plus)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

"It's this way, come on."

Makoto followed Ageha without hesitation. The other boy had a sixth sense about these things, and he trusted him.

It would have seemed too quiet to human ears, but to the sixteen-year-old vampires, the sound of motion in the seemingly-abandoned warehouse was very clear. They slowed down as they approached and peeked around the corner.

The rogue vampire was just releasing his victim, who dropped limply to the ground. The boys nodded to each other and leapt out to land on the culprit.

He let out a howl of anger and threw them off. They were ready to pounce again when they were grabbed from behind by powerful hands. More vampires.

"Look what we have here," one of the newcomers said. "Little baby vampires, trying to steal your kill!"

"We were not and we're not babies!" Ageha retorted, offended. He and Makoto were struggling, but the ones who held them were too strong.

The rogue stepped forward, waving a knife that he'd pulled out of nowhere.

"You know what's fun about carving up a fellow vampire, guys? They keep healing as you do it, so you can have fun for hours."

Just as he was about to stab Makoto, a black figure slammed into him from the side as another loomed behind the boys' captors and slammed their heads together. Ageha and Makoto watched in relief as binding cuffs were placed on all three of the criminals, and their housemates, Kiyoi and Masakazu looked over at them. "Are you two all right?" Kiyoi asked anxiously.

"Yeah," Ageha said, "but we didn't know that guy had accomplices! There was nothing in the file about that –"

"You mean the private file that you weren't supposed to be reading?" Kiyoi asked slowly.

Makoto and Ageha glanced at each other. It was obvious that Kiyoi wasn't happy with them, and although their guardian was not the type to yell, they still felt guilty.

"We're sorry," Makoto said earnestly. "We just wanted to help, and we work on cases alone all the time …."

"You know," twenty-one-year-old Masakazu interrupted as he came over, "Kiyoi didn't tell you to stay out of this one because he doesn't trust you. He just didn't want you to get hurt on your own, because he knew this guy would have some hidden backup. If you'd waited, we could have all come together."

Kiyoi put a hand on their shoulders. "Kazu is right. Please, in the future, obey me when I tell you something. It's for your own good."

The boys nodded and Kiyoi smiled.

"All right. Now let's get these vampires into custody, then Masakazu and I will go home and have dinner."

The two younger boys hesitated. "What about us?"

"I think going without dinner will help remind you to listen to me in the future."

"Yay, I get their share!" Masakazu cheered.

The prospect of missing out on Kiyoi's delicious cooking was almost unbearable. Ageha looked mournfully at Makoto. "Sometimes I wish Kiyoi believed in spanking."

Makoto pouted. "If Kazu gloats to us about dinner later, he'll find out that _I_ do."

\--

(Prompt – A brush with danger)

(2008)

RH Plus belongs to Ayako Suwa

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
